


Don't ever Tame your Demons, but Always Keep 'em on a Leash

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Collars, Coming Untouched, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femslash February, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: “Director got you pulling bitch duty?”Kaylee looked up from the console in front of her, holding a set of wires she had accidentally pulled from under the casing.“We have a short. I want it fixed. These idiots don’t have the ability to find their ass if I gave them a map so I’m better off fixing it myself.” She leaned over, grabbing a new length of wire and her soldering iron. “You’re supposed to be in the bunks. You know how he feels about lights out.”
Relationships: Four Seven Niner/Agent South Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Don't ever Tame your Demons, but Always Keep 'em on a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> I use Kaylee for Niner and Erika for South if they use real names.

“Director got you pulling bitch duty?”

Kaylee looked up from the console in front of her, holding a set of wires she had accidentally pulled from under the casing. 

“We have a short. I want it fixed. These idiots don’t have the ability to find their ass if I gave them a map so I’m better off fixing it myself.” She leaned over, grabbing a new length of wire and her soldering iron. “You’re supposed to be in the bunks. You know how he feels about lights out.”

“Yeah yeah. Can’t sleep though. Didn’t help that North seems to think that inviting York over to his bunk when I’m in the room is a bad idea. But hey, at least Carolina knows that York isn’t just into her.” South swirled the small lollipop she had squirreled away from her last shore leave in her mouth, waving it through the air. “But hey, if you don’t want the bitch you like to know you like riding dick too, maybe don’t fuck my brother with the door open.”

“Let me guess: you left the door open so she would see. And since it’s past midnight, that means she was on her way back from the training room and she got to see an eyeful.” Niner shook her head, motioning for South to hand over a wrench just out of her reach. “South, I need that one.” 

“I know. I’m busy though.” She rocked back on her heels, swirling her tongue over the lollipop. South took a seat in the back of the pelican, catching a dirty look from Niner. 

“You are not. I have half a mind to slap some sense into you.” Kaylee grabbed the spool of wire, shaking her head as South ignored her. 

“Yeah. You could. That would require you to  _ do _ something about it though.” South batted her eyes playfully. 

“Shut up, Erika. You know I’ll follow through on it.”

South grinned from ear to ear. She said the magic words. “Yeah? Prove it.”

The wire cutters hit the console with a clatter, skittering across the floor of the cockpit. Niner took a series of careful steps over to South, tilting her head before lacing her fingers through the bleached blonde hair. A faint tinge of purple still graced the tips. Her roots were showing. 

“Erika, dear. You’ve made a huge mistake.” The fingers closed on the locks of hair, dragging her over to the middle of the walkway at the back of the pelican and tossing her to the floor. 

“Hey! You fucking bitch, that hurt!” South spat at her feet, getting some of her cherry flavored spit all over Niner’s recently shined boots. Niner glowered from her stance, eyes glancing between South’s mouth and her boot. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Clean that up.”

A grin curled across South’s lips. “No.”

Niner drew in a breath, closing her eyes. “You know, when you showed up, I was hoping for help, not for you to be an insolent bitch. Clean it up. Now.” Niner pressed her boot into South’s face, starting to rub the side of the sole against her cheek. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

“And I’m telling you: no. You fucking clean it. They’re your fucking boots.” South drew in a breath, waiting for the inevitable smack across the face, or the tug on her hair. Neither came. 

Instead, Niner pushed her back onto her back with her foot, boot coming down on her chest. 

“I told you to clean it up.” Niner’s foot came down on her left wrist instead, twisting on the balls of her feet and making South drop the lollipop from her grasp. South cried out, scowling at the pilot above her. 

“Fucking bitch.”

“Yeah yeah. You’re all fucking talk. Now, clean up you fucking mess.” Niner took her foot off of South’s wrist, now dirty and red from her boot. South got up and pulled her tank top off, kneeling down to wipe the spit off of Niner’s boot when it was pulled out of reach. “No. You’re not allowed to use your hands since you were a fucking brat.” South glowered at the change, bringing her tongue down onto the leather instead. Her tongue lavished over the shined leather, careful to keep her teeth off. She had paid for it dearly last time and she wasn’t about to make that mistake again. She could taste her own cherry spit on the round of the toe before she sat up and wiped the corner of her mouth. 

“Better?” South moved to get up, and was stopped by Niner’s hand catching her hair. She stayed kneeled for the moment.

“Was that really so hard, Erika? You just need to learn to clean up your mess and not make me do it.” She looked over to the candy since it had skittered across the floor, with a few cherry shards laying next to it. “Just make sure to take that with you too.” Niner released her hair and South tucked her leg under herself to stand as she caught the open palm of Niner’s hand across the face. She stayed down in awe that she had been hit so hard and without warning. 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“I’m surprised you have the audacity to even ask that question,” Niner spat as she took South’s hair in her hands again, pulling her back so her throat was exposed. “You come in here, without so much as a hello, and demand that I cater to you? Erika, you aren’t going to make it very far without manners or even the common sense to try to learn some.” She released South’s hair, her hand taking its place over her exposed throat. Niner squeezed slightly, just enough to remind South that she was in control here. 

“Fuck you.”

Niner’s grip tightened around her neck, pressing against the arteries that fed blood to her brain. She hadn’t started pressing against her windpipe just yet, but she knew she had fucked up here. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I missed what you said.” Niner leaned in, wetting her lips. 

“I said,” South started, letting the saliva gather in her mouth for a moment before spitting in the pilot’s face. “Fuck you.”

Niner closed her eyes, her free hand wiping away the splatter of saliva on her face. “I thought that’s what you said.” She tightened her grip on South’s throat, enough to make her start to worry just a little that she wouldn’t let go. The soldier brought her hand up to Niner’s arm pressing her thumb into the inside of her wrist and tapped twice. Niner released and South sputtered, gasping for breath deeply as she tried to suck in as much air as she could. She may not have been suffocating but it still made the same reaction, thinking she needed to breath when she didn’t really necessarily. South heaved her breath, her vision blurring slightly as the blood flooded back to her brain. Niner took a seat in one of the chairs lining the side of the pelican drop ship, beckoning with one finger that South should come here before she made her. 

South complied, though she moved slowly and Niner guided her to lay across her lap. Having discarded her tank top previously, the black sports bra she wore underneath contrasted with her skin heavily, and Niner ran a finger under the band as she traced one of the many scars along South’s back. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

South shook her head in response, keeping her eyes on the ground. 

“I’m going to teach you some manners because someone didn’t bother teaching you any when you were younger. Am I correct in that assumption?” Niner brought her fingers to South’s chin, leading her to look over at her face as her other hand came down on the backs of her thighs just below where her training shorts ended. 

South sucked in a hiss, refusing to say more when the second blow landed, gritting her teeth. 

“You spank like a girl,” she said between blows, closing her eyes. She expected the next blow to come from her hand, and was sorely surprised when Niner shifted slightly, grabbing a long length of rubber coated wire off to the side. She looped it a few times and held one side, bringing ten twelve fourteen seemingly different sets of wires down on South’s backside hard enough to leave small raised lines where they bit her skin. South dug her nails into the sides of Niner’s thighs, catching on her jumpsuit that she used when she was working in the pelican. It was thick enough that Niner did little but grin with the way that South was starting to shake under her from the adrenaline coursing through her system since the blood was rushing now from her brain to her ass. 

“Yeah? Thanks for the critique.” Niner brought down the cords again, adding a new series of welts onto the exposed skin. South emitted a hiss, sucking in a breath as those calloused fingertips caressed the angry red marks. Niner brought her hand down again, hitting in almost the same spot and further punishing the insolent soldier across her lap. She raked her nails across the welts, bringing her fingers up between South’s legs to caress the folds of her cunt. “And no matter how much I hurt you, you’re wetter with each lash.” Niner rubbed a finger against her clit, circling it softly before pulling away. The wires left a new set of lines against the backs of her thighs, her ass, making her skin almost hot to the touch. “But I know you like it like that. Why else would you come in here and give me a hard time?” Niner pushed South off her lap, tilting her head to the side to take in the lovely work she left on that pale white skin.

South looked up from her vantage point on the floor, kneeling before Niner and kissing the tops of the pilot’s thighs. 

“All it takes with you is to show you your place and I have you eating out of my hand in no time.” Niner caressed the side of South’s cheek, cooing softly at her leaning in to the touch. She moved quickly to grasp South’s hair in her fist, pulling her neck back to expose her. Niner dragged her nails over the exposed throat, releasing her hair. South kept her posture, her throat exposed, and swallowed with fingers threatening to take her breath away for even a moment. Niner’s short nails, still left marks across her neck. She ran her thumb deep against the divot of her clavicle, tracing her collar bone and threatening to draw blood. 

“I’m always amazed when you come here, expecting me to hurt you, that you never want to hurt me back in return,” Niner stated, barely a whisper as those words ghosted across the air. “The first time, I was confused. The second intrigued. Now? Now I want to take you in my hands and find out how hard your limits are. If you even have any. Tell me, Erika, do you have limits?” Niner stood behind South, her face just over the crest of her right shoulder. The sharpened tips of Niner’s nails bit into her neck, leaving more angry red marks. South stayed silent, as if to defy her, before shrugging softly. 

“It depends on if you even want to try. So far, it feels like you’re going easy on me.” South brough her hand to her cheek when the slap rang out from Niner’s hand striking her cheek. She barely had time to register the woman had moved from behind her to in front of her, now just surprised at how quickly she had moved. 

“You think I’m being easy on you?” Niner growled, closing her hand around South’s neck and squeezing. The pressure pushed against her trachea, this time restricting air from being drawn into her lungs. “If I knew you could handle it, I would be harder, but we know how quickly you cry if someone so much as tells you no.” Her grip released slightly, letting her breath those half-choked cries as Niner held her close so they were almost nose to nose with how she was leaning down over her. “You come here to feel something. I know that’s because you’re used to feeling nothing. To being nothing. Nothing but a toy for me to kick around until I get bored with you.” Niner released her neck entirely, turning to grab the solid ring of metal that she kept in the pelican for such occasions. “Good thing I don’t intend to get bored with you anytime soon.” Niner tapped her fingertip against South’s lips, and the soldier held out her neck, letting the pilot affix the solid collar around her neck with the quick spin of an allan wrench. A small ring hung off the collar, dangling just over the crevice of South’s cleavage. Niner hooked her finger into it, taking a seat once again and bringing South to lay back across her lap. 

“Now, why would I repeat a position?” Niner caressed her hands across the angry welts, purple in some places, that were scattered across South’s backside. Niner worked her fingers underneath South’s training shorts, the wetness from her cunt slicking the insides of her thighs. 

“Someone enjoyed that.” NIner brought the wet fingers to her lips, tasting them, and returned them to where they were, pushing into South’s cunt roughly. Normally she would move a little slower, but with how slick she was, and the defiance she displayed, South was out to hurt. What better excuse to push in two fingers quickly, then three, fucking her cunt open. South groaned softly, spreading her legs and whimpering with each brush against the welts. “Are you going to answer me?”

“Because you-you’re not do-done with me,” South finally managed, crying out as soon as she finished when Niner’s thumb found her clit and started rubbing circles around it to tease her. 

“That’s right. Now, get these wet too.” Niner pushed two fingers into South’s mouth, hooking into her cheek when South didn’t take them and suck them like she wanted to. “I said suck, bitch.”

South obliged, sucking them into her mouth and working her tongue over the digits. In previous times, she could expect for the other hand to go into her asshole, or even into her cunt. Niner watched her handiwork, with South skewered on both of her hands, working the one in and out of her cunt quickly. She felt the woman start to quiver under her touch, and she pulled her hand out of her cunt, roughly wiping it against the training shorts and slapping her ass over the previously left welts. 

“Fff-k! Ow!” South cried out, expelling the fingers from her mouth and moving herself off of Niner’s lap. Niner took her chance, pulling off her flight jumpsuit and sitting back in one of the chairs. Ske kicked it off over her boots, leaving them on and spreading the folds of her cunt open for South to see how turned on she had become by being as South would call “a rotten bitch”. 

“Yeah yeah. Anyways, you have a job to finish.” Niner sat with her ass on the edge of the chair, leaning back against the wall behind her.

South made no move to start, just staring at her. Niner leaned down, one of each of her heavy boots on either side of South’s thighs. 

“Come on. We were having fun.” Niner brought her hands to South’s breasts, fondling her through her sports bra and then pulled it up to tug at her nipples. She rolled them between her fingers and South gasped softly, the ring still hanging off her neck. Niner left the sports bra pushed up so she could watch them, tapping her hands on the underside of her breasts a few times before leaning back. With a quick hand, she pulled South in to lick at her cunt, her hold tight on her hair. 

“We could have done this the easy way,” she started, tugging on South’s hair. “But you had to be a brat. I hope you took a deep breath.” South gasped into Niner’s thigh, her tongue working between those deep brown folds. She pushed her tongue into Niner’s cunt, softly fucking her with it at first before licking the outer folds and moving up to focus her attention on her clit. South brought her hands up to part Niner’s thighs only to have them swatted away. 

“Put your hands behind your back. You don’t need to use them tonight.” Niner swatted the top of South’s head again, and rested the sole of her boot on South’s shoulder. 

South glared up, taking Niner’s clit between her lips and sucking. She drew the sensitive nub into her mouth, sucking at it before releasing, repeating the motion a few times while Niner’s thighs trembled at the harsh stimulation. South released at the hand tangled in her hair, sharply pulling and guiding her back down. 

“Less sucking, more licking. You’re such a brat.” Niner kept a hold on her hair, running the strands between her fingers. She could continue to guide her if she wanted, but that sharp bite, the tug at her scalp made her cunt drip between her thighs and onto the floor below her. She pushed her tongue between and into her pussy. Niner released her hold, catching the confused glance South shot her. 

“Why did you stop, brat?” 

South felt the words shoot straight to her clit, renewing her need to lap at the delicious pussy in front of her. “To see if you were in control.”

Niner’s hand struck the side of her face, and South found herself on her back once she opened her eyes again. Niner was poised over her face, with her knees on either side of her head. She couldn’t see her facial expression but she could guess that Niner was grinning. Sure enough, South caught a glimpse of said grin as Niner sat on her face, leaving little room to breathe before she brought her hips back up. 

“Since you seem so insistent on thinking I’m not in control, how about a change of pace?” South tried to bring her hands up to help spread her cunt, instead reminded of the boots that held them pinned to the floor. Niner’s fingers crept down South’s belly, teasing the band of her shorts. “I could always make you feel good too.” Niner teased, her fingertips leaving whisper soft touches on the insides of her thighs. South renewed her vigor, lapping at Niner’s pussy in hopes of something. She had been holding out for some kind of touch since it started, anything to give her the sweet release she craved and kept giving. 

Niner’s hands kept traveling everywhere but where South needed, touching her thighs, close enough to feel the slick from her cunt on her fingers. South wriggled her hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction, growing desperate from Niner’s denial. She could only hold out so long with being denied the touch she craved, pinned to the ground and used like the slut she was. 

“Sssshhhh there. You don’t need to cry. You know you aren’t worth me beyond using for my own pleasure. Why else would you come to me day after day begging for the touches I won’t give you.” Niner rocked her hips against South’s mouth, the brat almost eager to sob into her cunt the touch she craved. Niner hushed her again, losing herself slightly when the sound of her depravity hit new lows and the simple gentle touch of her fingers across her hips, just above where her band to her panties would be if she had been wearing them would be, made South finally shudder her own release. 

“Oh, that’s new,” Niner remarked, casting a glance over her shoulder as she released South’s pinned hands, standing in her combat boots and military issue shirt over the other soldier. “You usually wait for my fingers to go back inside you before you cum all over the floor.” Niner laid down beside her, brushing the single tracks of tears from the sides of her face where she had either become so overwhelmed when she orgasmed or had spontaneously started crying, she didn’t know which. Niner pressed a kiss to each of her temples, checking her over for any signs of lasting damage to her face from where she had slapped her previously. Niner pressed a short chaste kiss to South’s lips, indulging when South lingered just a little and brushed her bangs away from her face. 

“Was that what you were looking for?” Niner asked softly, trying to find a comfortable way to lay as she brushed back South’s hair and gave her a quiet moment to come down and collect herself from the scene they had just played out. 

“I think so. I wasn’t expecting so much of you being so outright mean. I think that’s what made me cum this time.” Niner rolled South onto her stomach, heading over to the medical kit she kept in the pelican. Finding it out of biofoam, she put it on the list to restock before the next mission and grabbed a pack of ice instead. 

“I improvised. And probably channeled a bit of you because I was thinking about you calling me a rotten bitch. We both know that’s you.” Niner set the ice over her shorts, letting it cool the hot skin still angry from the previous impacts. 

“I called you a  _ stupid _ bitch. There’s a difference.” South stuck out her tongue, flaunting the piercing. Niner caught her tongue between her fingers, steadying her head by taking a tight grip on her hair. 

“What the fuck, Erika? You have your tongue pierced and you didn’t bother telling me? How did I not feel that?” Niner released her tongue and her hair, letting her have the upper hand for a moment.

“Oh, I’m just like that. Ya know, a brat.”

  
  



End file.
